Tarzan?
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Jane is sleeping peacefully and has the most oddest dream ever! Tarzan is acting as an average English man!  Why is this happening?  Will she love the English man of Tarzan or his wild side?  ONE SHOT!  First time!


**Tarzan?  
>One Shot!<strong>

**By: Iceyicecream**

_For gchik! I hope you like! _

Jane was sleeping peacefully in the tree house that Tarzan and she had built. There was no wind and the warmth of the sun had a cozy effect.

**-Inside Jane's Dream-**

Jane was back in England and sipping tea with her father. "Father, perhaps we should go and see Tarzan?" Jane said after she finished her cup of tea.

Her father nodded his head. "I guess my girl has fallen for that lad." He said.

Jane blushed. "Father!"

He chuckled. "Well off we go then."

Her father called for a carriage and said some address to the coach driver and the horses began to trout. "Father, aren't we going towards the port?"  
>"Why in heavens would we go there?" He asked.<p>

"Tarzan lives on the island?"  
>Her father looked at her strangely. "Jane are you feeling alright?"<br>"Never the better father, why?"

"Tarzan has been living in England."  
>Jane gasped. "Really?"<p>

Her father nodded his head slowly. "Why in heavens wouldn't he? He's one of the wealthiest men in England."

Jane was confused. "What do you mean father? How long has Tarzan been living here?"

"He's lives here since he was born of course!"  
>Before Jane could ask her father anything else, the stage coach stopped. "We're here."<br>"Thank you lad." Her father said as he got out and towards the house.

Jane followed silently as her father knocked on the front door. "A moment." A deep voice said on the other side.

Jane's heart beat quickened. The door opened and revealed a young man dressed in a fine tailored suit with short hair that was up to his shoulder that was combed back. His skin was a light tan and his eyes were that beautiful chocolate brown that Jane loved so much. "Sir Earl Greystoke, my daughter has come to see you."  
>"Earl Greystoke?" Jane asked in confusion.<p>

Her father sighed. "Sir, Greystoke is also known as Tarzan for being a wild man."  
>Jane looked at Tarzan or 'Sir Earl Greystoke' with a curious eye. "Do you know me?" Jane asked as she pointed to her face.<p>

Tarzan looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course I know you Miss Jane Porter, is there something the matter?" He asked.

Jane shook her head in embarrassment. "Nothing at all Sir Greystoke!"

Tarzan chuckled. "Please call me Earl."  
>Jane looked up and nodded her head. "Then you shall address me as Jane."<br>"Very well then." He said and grabbed his coat and hat, "Shall we go to eat?"  
>Jane blinked. "Eat?"<p>

She looked around for her father but found him no where. "If you're looking for your father, he left not long ago."  
>Jane sighed. "Then I shall accompany you to lunch."<br>Tarzan closed the door. "Shall we?" He said while extending his hand out to her.

Jane took it and followed him down the street. Men and women were watching them while whispering and giggling to one another. "It seems the two of us has become the entertainment of England." Tarzan said.

Jane nodded her head. She was confused, why was Tarzan acting like this…what is this? She thought through all of her research and finally came up with a conclusion. This was most likely an alternate reality that she had dreamt of Tarzan if he was a civilized man but…why did this feel so real? Jane looked around. Everything in England looked the same as it was before she had left. Why was it so strange for her to see Tarzan as a regular 'civilized' man? "Earl?" She asked.

"Yes?" Tarzan replied.

"Have you ever been to the island near Africa?" She asked.

Tarzan thought it over. "No, is there something about the island near Africa that interest you?" He asked.

Jane shook her head. "Just curious is all."  
>Lunch was good, they had talked a lot about politics and research of jungles and island and it was nice. Tarzan ate like all the other people in the restaurant without making a rude action. But, it just made Jane more and more uneasy. They had walked around the streets until it was dark. "Jane?" Tarzan said.<p>

Jane looked up. "Is there something wrong?"  
>"It seems you are uneasy. Is everything alright?"<br>Jane gave him a reassuring smiling. "Everything is fine, I've never been better."  
>Tarzan frowned and cupped Jane's chin. "You're worrying me." He said.<p>

Jane stared into his eyes but didn't feel the sparks from his touch. Jane pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry Earl, I'm not interested in you in that way." She said as she walked away.

"Jane!" He called.

Jane continued walking without another word but was caught in an embrace. "Please, what can I do to make you love me?" He asked.

Jane turned around and tried to push him away from her. "You can not win someone's love with just money or jewels…I'm just not interested Earl."

Tarzan frowned and had a hurt look in his eyes. "Me Tarzan, you Jane." He said in a stutter.

Jane looked at Tarzan in confusion. "Tarzan?" She stuttered, "Isn't you're name Earl?"

Tarzan looked at her oddly. She looked at his face and his body and his clothes started to disappear and all that was on him was the leopard print cloth, his hair was long, and his skin was tanned. Jane was happy. "Tarzan!" She said happily and hugged him tightly.

Tarzan hugged her back and swung her around. "e…ane….Jane?"

Jane opened her eyes to see Tarzan staring at her curiously. "What is it?" She asked as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Jane smiled and kissed him. "I had the oddest dream."  
>Tarzan looked at her curiously. "Of what?"<br>"You." She said and stretched, "Shall we bathe in the sunlight?"

Tarzan carried her up bridal style and swung through the vines as the saw all the beautiful sights of the jungle.


End file.
